Game of love
by Coffee-sama
Summary: ¿Qué haces tú para seguir ese juego? Oneshoot. Reviews por favor


¡Hola de nuevo! Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí ¿Eh? Apuesto a que pensaron que se habían librado de mí... Pues se equivocan. Tengo muchos fics en mente, así que me tendrán que aguantar por un buen rato

Besos y ojalá les guste ^3^

* * *

**EL JUEGO DEL AMOR**

Anochece... la calle está vacía, ni una sola pareja ¿Dónde es que se encuentran?

En el bar de la esquina convergen todas ellas, ansiosas de tomar un trago. También entran los solteros, pero cuando salen ya no lo son, es la magia del lugar.

_Tell me_

_Just what you want me to be..._

El séptimo Cielo es codiciado de tiempo hacia acá.

El ambiente es enervante, causa efectos raros en sus comensales. En la mayoría induce al romance y a la pasión. ¿Por qué? Quizás la bebida sea una pócima mágica o la música tenga algún poder afrodisiaco.

_One kiss_

_And boom you´re the only one for me..._

Y allá a lo lejos viene llegando el chico de rubios cabellos, con sus ojos azules buscando a su presa, ya sabe dónde encontrarla.

Ansioso pero decidido avanza hacia adelante y cruza la puerta. Está listo para jugar este juego.

_...So please tell me_

_Why don´t you come around no more?..._

Detrás de la barra se encuentra la chica con sus cabellos de azabache en caída hasta la mitad de su espalda y los labios teñidos de suave cereza. Prepara con toda destreza la fórmula mágica que ha de servir a otro afortunado. El cazador ha encontrado a su presa.

Él se acerca a la barra y pide un trago. Ella lo nota, su corazón se desborda de emoción, pero lo disimula, y sólo le lanza una sonrisa coqueta.

_A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain_

_I´m telling you my babe_

_It´s all in the game of ..._

Son muchos los competidores, todos hacen fila a lo largo de la barra, pero él tiene una ventaja y ellos no. Será que a ella le gusta lo dorado de su pelo.

_...Love is_

_Whatever you make it to be_

_Sunshine_

_Instead of this cold lonely sea..._

Todos hablan, todos beben, todos se divierten y algunos se van. Pero él sigue ahí, sentado en la barra, con los ojos puestos en ella, con deseos de probar aquellos labios, comprobar si en verdad sabían a cereza.

Mientras ella no puede resistir la tentación de lanzarse a sus brazos en esos momentos.

Cuánto pudor.

_So pleased baby_

_Try and use me for what I´m good for..._

Ella era más seria. Él era más tímido.

_...I´m telling you my babe..._

Lo que nos hace hacer este juego del amor.

_...It´s all in the game of love..._

Una... dos... tres... pasan las horas.

El bar queda completamente vacío. Solamente se distinguen dos cuerpos en la oscuridad. El cazador y la presa. Ella no lo había notado, hasta que él alza la voz hacía ella.

-No se puede ir aún, señorita. Yo todavía quiero un trago.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría, al voltear hacia atrás y notar que él seguía ahí, esperando por ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Tímida, pero con todo entusiasmo, fue a sentarse a su lado.

_So please tell me_

_Why don´t you come around no more?_

Cuatro... cinco... seis... pasan las horas.

Duraron tanto platicando, que el tiempo se les fue volando.

_Roll me_

Ni el sueño ni el cansancio se notaba entre los dos.

_Control me_

Al ver el reloj, se levantaron de sus asientos, se volverían a ver, eso era seguro, quizás mañana, quizás después, pero se sentía muy rara la despedida.

_Console me_

Qué haría él, qué haría ella.

Nerviosa y triste por la inminente despedida, quiso tocar su mejilla con los labios, pero en un movimiento, inocente o intencional, quién lo sabe, sus labios se encontraron.

Él la tomó por la cintura.

Ella alborotó sus cabellos con las manos.

_Please hold me...._

* * *

Seis... siete... ocho... pasaron las horas. Y el alba encontró a un cazador y a su presa, solos en un bar... Abrazados, labio a labio, deseando que eso nunca acabara….

El ambiente es enervante, causa efectos raros en sus comensales. En la mayoría induce al romance y a la pasión.

A seguir el juego…

_In this game of love_

_I´m out here on my own_

* * *

_Sí, es un oneshot..._

_Sí, es un songfic..._

_Y sí, sé que estaré en problemas, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que crear algo con esta canción. Ya si tengo problemas, será retirado de inmediato (espero que no) ¬3¬_


End file.
